Shiver
by Tomatoes are Cool
Summary: AU. Working at the hospital wasn’t how Sakura imagined. But meeting one of its cancer patients changed her; even if this newly formed relationship wasn't exactly like most of Sakura's romance novels. SasuSaku


Summary: _Working at the hospital wasn't how Sakura imagined. Dealing with intolerant children and serving irritated mothers had its perks. But meeting one of its cancer patients changed her; even if this newly formed relationship isn't exactly like most of Sakura romance novels._

Couple: _SasuSaku-If you don't like the couple, feel free to click the back button._

**Shiver**

Ch 1

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

The shining, orange sun was now at the horizon, creating the perfect date scene. There was a slight breeze; the spray of the ocean water, and the waves created a soothing feeling. Graceful, classical, music was playing faintly in the background.

Sakura's hair was blowing into the wind, beautifully. Her long pink locks gave her the look of a fantasy princess.

She turned her head graciously towards the only other person on the beach, and he was standing right beside her, gazing longingly back at her with a sort-of twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You look so dazzling in this sparkling light that is the sunset!"

"Why thank you Mikoto-san! A very nice thing to say, in view of your own very, _very_ handsome good looks." Sakura gushed taking his hands in hers.

"Oh, Sakura-chan…" Mikoto smiled shyly. "Don't make me blush."

"Oh but Mikoto, it is very true." Sakura reassured smiling brightly.

Mikoto grinned at this. "So now shall we say declare our love for each other, through song might I add, then gallop into the sunset until we reach the heavens—"

"I got it, Mikoto. Don't hurt yourself." Sakura interrupted, politely. Mikoto giggled, yes giggled, and then tugged on her hand as they both dashed off into the twilight, with exceedingly vivid smiles on their strikingly beautiful faces.

"Sakura-chan?" Mikoto sighed, with a concerned look on.

"Yes, dear?"

"Sakura!" He yelled again, except this time, in agony.

"What is it Mikoto!? What's wrong?" Sakura cried, tears threatening to form, and crush this brilliant reality.

"SAKURA!" He shrieked. Sakura gasped at the now high-pitched voice. She found, his face slowly turning and twisting, into something else…

"No Mikoto! Don't leave me!"

"SAKURA! Wake up!"

Suddenly, the familiar face of the beautiful Mikoto was exchanged with girlier looking woman.

Sakura shot her head off, which seemed like, a desk, and faced an annoyed young lady who was apparently, scowling at her.

_Where am I?_ Sakura thought. She glanced at the lady's name tag, and read _Shizune_. Under it read, _Konoha Hospital, Volunteer Services._

Sakura's mouth formed an 'o' shape, as she looked around her, observing the other students who were currently staring at her, with either curious or amused, faces. She had been talking in her sleep, _again._

Sakura slowly looked back to Shizune. "Um, I wasn't talking out loud was I?"

Shizune folded her arms sternly, and then huffed.

"You were Haruno. Whoever this _Mikoto_ is, you can meet up with later, instead of day dreaming about him during work. Remember people, you now represent a part of Konoha Hospital's staff and you will be prepared to work diligently…" Shizune continued babbling on about the Hospital rules, regulations and such.

Sakura sunk into her seat, trying to avoid everyone else's eyes.

Anyways, it wasn't like she _could_ meet up with Mikoto later. He was fictional, for god's sake.

Sakura sighed, thinking of him, then silently growled at Shizune for interrupting her perfect day dream.

Mikoto Hashimaru was the newest character on her favorite soap opera Drama that she watched every single Monday at precisely 6:00pm, channel 56. She has never missed one episode.

Another hour or two passed by, as Sakura sat in the same seat. This was so going to hurt her the next morning.

Shizune had been constantly explaining what to do when there was a fire, how to call security, how to clean up toxic messes, all the things you'd need to know in the hospital. It seemed like she had even recited the FIRE escape process about a dozen times before she gave out the uniforms.

It was just a simple blue polo shirt that read _Volunteer Services._ Under it you would have to put your name tag, and to Sakura's exasperation, her name tag read, 'Sabura'.

"Um, Shizune!?" Sakura called out, waving her hand in the air.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

Sakura ignored her. "My name tag reads 'Sabura'… My name is Sakura."

"Oh…" She observed the small tag, and then smiled. "Probably just a typo." She then walked away. Sakura rolled her eyes and put it on anyways.

"Okay, now I will give out everyone's forms and numbers to clock in. The section that is written at the top left corner on the front will indicate where you will be working for the next few months." Shizune stated walking to the front of the room.

Finally, she reached Sakura, who was gazing off into her own world, and slammed the folder on her desk, startling her.

"Try not to fall asleep again; otherwise I will sort to kicking you out of this program." Shizune whispered under her breath in a harsh tone. Sakura nodded immediately.

She couldn't get kicked out of this now, she just signed up for it. And getting kicked out, would definitely not help her dream of becoming a medic.

Sakura looked down determinedly at her paper and crossed her fingers hopefully to her section assigned; wishing for something important-like.

---

Name: _Haruno, Sakura_

Section:_ Pediatric Ward. _

_5__th__ Floor, Rooms 2301-2320_

_Mondays, Wednesdays, and/or Fridays (depending on Volunteer Capacity) from 6:00pm-8:00pm._

_---_

Sakura reread the sheet over and over until it got into her head properly. Sure she wasn't working with all the top dogs in the ER, but at least she wasn't dealing with pregnant mothers. She could take on a few kids. No biggy.

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

_AHHH!_ Screamed Sakura's mind. She couldn't take it. His voice was just too loud.

"No, sweetie, don't cry! Your mommy will be here in a few seconds! Do you want to play with ?" Sakura pleaded, almost on her knees. She held out , a teddy bear, to the 7-yr old boy.

"NO!" He shrieked. "I want my mommy, NOW!"

Sakura rubbed her sweat filled forehead and stood up, wanting to throw a few chairs. Just then someone bust through the door, to Sakura's relief, and knelt beside the boy.

"Ohhh, what's wrong Yamoto? Why are you crying?" The lady asked.

"Mommy! That girl's scaring me!" He cried hugging her desperately.

The mother shot her head at Sakura, giving her a venomous glare as she swung her arms around her annoying son, as if protecting him from something. "What did you do to my baby!?"

Sakura faked a smile and took a few steps back.

"Um, nothing! I just asked if he wanted any water, or juice, and he just… started screaming." Sakura stated, sweat dropping.

"Well, he can't have any!! Don't you understand?" She screamed, as the boy secretly grinned to himself. Sakura shot him a glare.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll just come back… later…" Sakura changed her tone, remembering Shizune talk about being nice to the patients, even if they're being a pain in the ass. She then left through the door, quietly murmuring improper words.

She took the cart of water and juice the nurses gave her back to the small kitchen and sighed. She didn't sign up for this. Dealing with rowdy, impatient kids… but then again, _they_ were dealing with some sort of sickness. Though it didn't give them a reason to trash talk anyone who tried to give them water, dammit.

She left and made her way to the nurse's station ready to take a break. She had half an hour left until she could leave and have some lunch.

That being the only positive about eating here at the hospital; it was free.

Yeah, the program gave all the volunteers a free lunch in the cafeteria on the first floor. They always say hospital food is horrible, but that's only for the patients. The food in the cafeteria was way better.

The ring of a bell on one of the nurses' computers beeped signaling one of the patients' phones, ringing Sakura out of her own thoughts.

The supervisor, Ruki, picked up the phone. "Hi, how can I help you?" She asked in the sweetest voice ever.

There was a pause, and then she agreed, hanging up.

"Okay, Sakura. Can you go to Room 2320 and give the patient these pain meds." Sakura stood up and then sighed; glad it wasn't Yamoto's room number.

Sakura took the small pill bottle and turned around.

"And Sakura," The nurse chimed.

"Yes?"

"Try not to keep yourself in there for too long, if you can help it." Rika said, grinning.

Sakura nodded, a little puzzled at what she said. She walked through the hallways, skimming the room numbers as she passed, the pale green walls, making her dizzy.

Finally, she found the room, which was the last room in the ward.

She knocked lightly, praying the kid on the other side of the door was in a good mood. Then again, why would he if he needed the pain meds?

Sakura knocked again after no answer. She gave up and then just took the handle and slowly pushed the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sakura asked, looking into the room. The curtain was pulled closed covering the bed.

"I came here to give you your pain…" Sakura said pulling the curtain back.

She suddenly stopped herself, and looked at the person sitting on the bed.

No wonder the nurse warned me about staying in here too long. This guy was not a kid.

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

"Yes?" He asked with a dull expression.

Sakura closed her mouth, which was currently gawking at him.

_Say something you idiot. He'll think you're mentally ill or something. Say something!_

The b-, _gorgeous- _looking boy, stared at Sakura waiting for an answer.

Her palm, suddenly feeling more sweaty than usual, held out her hand to reveal the pain meds. "Um… these are yours… "

He looked down to her hands and suddenly she felt relief. Now he wouldn't think she was just some random girl who came to his room to stare at him, without reason.

"Ah." He took the bottle, his hand brushing hers for a millisecond. Sakura backed up and smiled, walking out through the door without another look or word.

Sakura let out a huge breath, one didn't know she was holding, and stiffly sat back in one of the chairs in the station.

"Oh Sakura!" Ruki said noticing her apprentice had came back.

"Mhm?" Sakura looked up.

"Can you go back to the same room and press the cancel button behind his bed, thanks, honey." She stated, not asked, going back to her paperwork.

Sakura got up and walked as slowly as she could, not wanting to face _him_ again.

_Eh, what are you sweating so much for, huh? He's just a very attractive looking guy… _

You're right. Sakura thought. He is just a normal person, like me, and there's nothing to be nervous about. He barely even noticed me when I came in a few seconds ago.

She shook her head, trying to get out all those romance novels out of her head, and focus on trying not to trip on anything.

She knocked again, with a little more confidence, and then went in.

"I'm sorry for barging again, but I have to press the cancel button behind your bed!" Sakura said quickly, cramming all her words in one breath.

She looked at the boy and then noticed he was fast asleep. Sakura laughed to herself for her utter foolishness, and proceeded to his bed.

"Ah, there it is." She spotted the button behind him along with a bunch of other ones, and then clicked the red one that read 'cancel'.

She turned around ready to leave, but a mischievous idea popped into her mind instantly.

Sakura turned back around and leaned towards the patient, observing him closely.

He was surely _very_ good looking. He had smooth pale skin, a pointed nose, and dark black hair. She waved a hand in front of his face, testing out how much he really was asleep. He didn't move.

Sakura felt a little guilt in the back of her mind, but her thoughts of him being totally off guard stopped her from walking away.

Sakura continued to make funny faces at him, and other childish stuff, but she couldn't help it. It was a perfect situation.

But she then thought of touching him. EW, no, not in that way! Just to feel his soft looking hair that just lay there, innocently.

Slowly she moved her hand closer to his head, her mind telling her to stop, but arguing back that he looked so perfect like that, that she couldn't just ignore it.

A few inches from his locks, and then something hard and tight had taken Sakura's reached arm, pinning it in a fixed grip.

He had woken up, and he didn't look too happy as he held the nervous girl's arm.

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~

_AN- Review please :]_


End file.
